


Art: It's All Fun and Games

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, MCU Kink Bang, Top Steve Rogers, sex shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: My art for the MCU Kink Bang...the boys find themselves in a bit of a bind....





	Art: It's All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's All Fun and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099377) by [amethystkrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal). 



> I was thinking about not posting this since the art is already embedded in amethystkrystal's phenomenal fic but then I made a censored version of the art that I feel needs to be shared so...enjoy!

Full Version  


Ridiculous Censored Version  



End file.
